zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The story of your life.
"what do you mean a peasant wil be coming to talk to me?!" "now, Zelda. you know that he will be helping to protect this land." "he is 10!! what can he do?!" yea lets just say after that they gave me a weird look. yes you heard thet right. its me princess zelda of Hyrule. and currently you are going through my journal, which you wouldnt be doing if i wasnt stuck behind these castle walls. they say its "safety reasons" because i might get killed by some passer by who happens to hate the Royal Family... which, i am apart of. currently the kingdom is on quiet lock down because of this guy who claims he can take over this land. nobody really knows who he is, he just crawled out from the desert and claims he can "rule the world." well at least that is what i have heard. i dont hear everything because they dont want to panic poor little zelda. so, thats why this kid is coming to talk to me so he can defeat him. and he is 10 years old, i say thats too young to be killinga grown man who i believe his name is ganondorf. i miss being able to run around freely in this field! i used to be able to until i got to old and people started to reconize me. but it was only that one day, that one day where i made a petty mistake and was forced to stay in the castle forever. oh how i miss his beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. he sayed he was from the kokiri forest. but, he couldnt have been; he had no fairy. i always found that very odd. He wasnt like the rest. he was very hyper, always running around saying that someday he would marry the princess and save the kingdom. i had gotten to comfortable with him. one day, i started toplay the ocarina. i was playing my song, zeldas lullaby; thats the only song i knew. he gave me a strange look. i stopped playing, and looked athim back. "how do you know that song?" "well its the only song i know how to play." he started to get a little flusterd. "only the royal family knows how to play that song!" "how? how did you know that?!" i was almost dumbfounded. "well we learn that we cant play that song, only the Royals can." "i know, i am a royal. see" i pulled my sleeve up and showed him my triforce on mt left hand. he quickly shot up and started backing away; i was confused. "i-i cant be seen with you any more!!" "no link!! WAIT!!" before i knew it, he was gone. and so was i. nobody in the town saw me running around the castle square, like i disapeered. i always look out my window facing the field just to see if Link would one day return for me. oh how i hope he will.... someday.